


Curbs

by Dark_and_night



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fun, Fun and Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You and Hannibal have some fun while on a walk.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Kudos: 107





	Curbs

“I’m taking you out tonight.” Hannibal took your hand, pulling you off of the couch. “Come on.”

“Where is this coming from?” You smiled, standing and kissing his cheek.

“You’ve become a bit of a homebody lately, and I think it would be a nice change of pace for us to go out on a date, no matter how amazing of a cook I am.” Hannibal kissed your knuckles. “I picked somewhere close, and the weather is perfect for a walk.”

You walked past him, taking a light jacket off of a hook on the wall. “You always come up with cute things to do.”

He followed you out of the apartment, a smile playing on his lips. “You always have such nice things to say about me. It’s a nice change of pace.”

“You mean, a nice change of pace from people calling you a cannibal?” You joked, going downstairs with him. “Which is exactly what you are.”

Hannibal chuckled as the two of you stepped outside. “Touché.” He took your hand in his as the two of you started walking, running his thumb over your knuckles. You liked the warmth of his hand, and you liked walking with him. You began to think that maybe you should plan a date sometime. 

As the two of you walked, you noticed a very appealing curb on the side of the road that you just couldn’t resist. You slipped your hand out of his, walking over to the curb and hopping on it, stretching out your arms and balancing.

Hannibal smiled, watching you. “Why do people do things like that? It’s not a challenge, balancing on something so wide.”

“Try it!” You walked along the curb, grinning at him. “Unless you think you can’t hack it.”

He crossed his arms, smiling. “It’s a pointless endeavor.”

“Sounds like you’re afraid.” You teased.

He feigned offense. “Oh, you asked for it.” Hannibal jumped on the curb, running towards you. “Balance and run for your life!”

Shrieking with laughter, you ran as fast as you could while still staying on the curb. People on the sidewalk gave us strange looks, but you didn’t care. You heard his footsteps close behind, and you tried to run faster when his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Got you.” He locked his arms tightly around your stomach, closing off your only hope for escape.

“You’ll never take me alive!” You cried dramatically as you sank to the ground, trying to slip out of his arms. It didn’t work, and they locked around your neck. You made a loud gagging sound before twisting to get his arms away from his throat, making him lose balance.

“Wait!” He yelped as the two of you tumbled into the sidewalk, causing people to have to jump out of the way, one guy flipping the two of you off. Hannibal made a face at him, giving you the opportunity to wiggle out of his arms.

You jumped up raising your hands in the air and proclaiming, “I am great and powerful! No man can cage me!”

Hannibal pushed himself up onto his elbows, chuckling. The chuckle quickly turned to laughter, and soon the both of you were doubled over laughing. Hannibal rarely showed his more playful side like this, and you enjoyed every moment of his laughter.

Hannibal stood, coughing out a few last laughs. “Okay, I get it now.”

“Duh, because it’s fun!” You teased, helping him get up. “And fun is always a good way to start off a date.”

“I think I like it. I should make a habit of being fun.” Hannibal grinned impishly. “I must learn how to do it more often.”

You laughed at his dry wit. “You’re very fun, Hannibal.”

He smiled, and the two of you began walking once more.As you walked, an idea started to form in your mind. 

“Can we get dessert while we’re there too?” You asked.

“Why are you asking me? Ask the waiter when we get there.” He said. “I think I’ll try some dessert myself.” Hannibal said after a moment. “I haven’t had many baked goods in a while.”

“See, sugar and a bit of roughhousing is how one becomes fun.” You teased, turning and walking backwards on the curb. This forced Hannibal to walk much slower to accommodate you, but he didn’t seem to mind it. He smiled, holding your hand to balance you as you satisfied your childish whims.


End file.
